The Truth Is
by BTRforlife
Summary: After the boys get into some big time trouble, they have to spill all the truth, to get rid of the lies!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm doing a new fanfic, cause my Fall For You story is a blowout for me. I really don't like where it's going, it's boring and I can't think of anything else to write.  
>This chapter is short, but it's only really a beginning.. If I get some reviews I'll continue with this story... here goes nothing! :) <strong>

**-Amy (Amy is my name, deal with it!)**

The Truth Is...

"Big Time Rush, is nothing but lies!" The woman on the TV protested. It was late, James was watching his guilty pleasure, The Real Housewives of the O.C, when the commercial came on. He moaned at the comment and flicked the TV off. He slowly pushed Carlos' small head out of his lap, and safely onto the orange sofa.

After the Big Time party the boys threw a few weeks ago, the paparazzi have been on them like wild dogs on helpless gazelle's. It was a big party, big things happened at the party. Kendall had a photo taken of him groping Camille, Logan sniffed cocaine with Guitar Dude, and James and Carlos got it on in the bathroom, their groans, squeaks and exchanges of each others names could be easily heard over the loud music. Someone thought it would be a good idea to record them, now they have gone viral for all the wrong reasons.

James stumbled into his and Logan's shared room, and lay himself down on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling, all of the memories flooding his mind. He couldn't look at himself in the mirror anymore, he didn't see a handsome 16 year old brunette, he saw a filthy slut. Although he wasn't raped by Carlos, he felt horrible, he lost his dignity, his respect, some fans, the girls and his friends, within a matter of minutes. He knew he wasn't gay, it just bothered him to know that most of the world now thinks he is gay. "We were drunk..." James mumbled as he rolled onto his side, seeing Logan asleep made him feel at peace. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

The morning sun filled the tiny room, James fluttered his eyes open, Logan wasn't in his bed. He swung himself to a sitting position and slowly made his way up, and out of his room.

"Morning James!" An exuberant Carlos greeted him, maybe he has gotten over all this drama.  
>"Hey buddy," James flicked the TV on, only to see more news about them. He sighed and turned it back off. "You know what? I want to change this, I want to start over, open another door, clean the slate. We need to reclaim BTR's fame and popularity! Meet me back here at 7 tonight, we are going to have a truth-fest like no other!" And with that, James left the apartment.<p>

**I really would appreciate reviews! I am thinking of continuing when I get at least 2 reviews. Don't be shy, click that button down there! ;)**

**-Amy (x)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to put the disclaimer and warnings in my last chapter, so I'll put them here. Anyway enjoy this chapter! :) I am sourcing my truths, from what I think should have happened in episodes. If anyone has an idea of an episode, where you think something should have happened, but it didn't, please PM me and it will be a chapter in the story. It's sort of hard to explain, but you'll get it when you read the story! Thanks for the reviews! xx**

**-Amy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

**Warnings: SLASH in most chapters, language, occasional violence, some fluff.**

The boys settled themselves on the couch, James placed a coconut cream pie on the coffee table and stood in front of the TV. "We have gotten into a lot of trouble with this whole party thing. So, I have decided that we confess everything, every one of the things we have done." The 3 smaller boys nodded, you never dis-agreed with James, he got that from his mom.

"What do you mean?" Logan was curious, why did they have pie? Why did they have to tell the truth?

"I mean, tell the truth! It's not hard, see I'll start!" James cleared his throat, shoved a spoonful of pie in his mouth and sat down next to Carlos.

"The truth is, I never thought Carlos' dream to be a super-hero was stupid. I thought it was pretty cool. Saving people would be something fun to do! In a way, it kinda turned me on..." James heaved a sigh of relief, he finally got that off his chest, but he opened his eyes to 2 disgusted faces.

Carlos sat in thought, "Be right back!" The Latino jumped out of his seat, and zoomed off to his bedroom, only to return minutes later, wearing his super-hero costume and his helmet of course!

"Carlos, I thought you put that away for good!" Kendall moaned, throwing his head back, he couldn't stand having old dreams brought back.

Carlos winked, and smiled devilishly at James, "Who says it can't be worn for _special_ occasions?" He walked over to James grabbed him by the hand, and pulled him into the bathroom.

"What are we doing?" James said as Carlos slammed the door behind him, and hovered his lips over James'. James breathing hitched as the Latino rubbed his hands over the taller boys abs. "C-Carlos, I-I really ah think you shouldn't do this!" James cried as their erections brushed against each other.

Carlos didn't stop, he tugged at the hem of James' shirt, and slipped it over his head, before ripping his jeans down to a pool at his feet. "But Jamie, I'm saving you. Isn't that what the heroes are meant to do?" Carlos giggled and slammed himself onto his knees, cupping James' dick in his soft, small hands.

"Wait," Carlos pulled away. "What are you saving me from?" James was confused.

"I'm saving you from that raging boner!" Carlos winked towards James' dick.

James moaned as Carlos palmed him through his boxers, "P-please, Carlos, sto- ah!" James hated being teased, especially like this, seeing the Latino in his 'gripping' costume, turned James on even more!

Carlos gripped James' hips and slid the tight red boxers down, onto the cold tile below them. The Latino smirked, darting his tongue out to lick his lips, before diving onto the taller boy's dick. He slowly licked the underside of his twitching cock. "C-Carlos, ngh..." James could barely squeeze out a word as Carlos worked his magic on his friend.

James, needed to release, "I-I'm so..." He couldn't even let out the last word before he sent ropes of his cum streaming down Carlos' throat. Carlos pulled off of him with a "pop" while James rode out his orgasm with his head strewn back against the mirror, breathing slowly as Carlos stood up, ripping off his costume, leaving his helmet on his head.

"Turn around, and let me fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk or sit for a week." Carlos made pain, sound like pleasure and James couldn't resist, so he flipped himself around, now facing himself in the mirror, a horrified look shooting to his face as he saw his hair all scruffy and out of place, but he didn't care at this moment.

Carlos drew two fingers up to the brunette's kiss swollen mouth and demanded, "Suck." James wasted no time in bringing the Latino's fingers into his mouth, smothering them with saliva. When he was done, Carlos pulled them out and stuck them at James' entrance.

"It's gonna hurt for a minute, but I promise, you will feel amazement after." The Latino kept up his charming ways, making the dirtiest things sound sexy.

James nodded, and Carlos slowed pressed his fingers into James. The taller boy winced at the insertion, but quickly adjusted, moving in time with Carlos scissoring movements. As he pulled his fingers out, Carlos spat into his palm, and lathered up his now overly-excited dick. He placed it at James entrance, and slowly lowered the taller boy onto him.

"Tell me when you want me to move." James nodded and the boys rested for a minute in silence.

James broke the silence, "Move." Carlos obeyed, pulling his dick out, and slamming it back in. The moans coming from the two could be heard from the next apartment.

As the Latino sped up his pace, he crept his free hand down to James' dick and started to jerk him off in time with the thrusts. Soon they were losing rhythm, they could feel their orgasms closing in.

"Fuck, Carlos! Right there!" James shouted as Carlos hit his prostate dead on, Carlos couldn't bare it anymore, so he released furrowing his head into James' back, sweat dripping from his tan forehead.

It didn't take long for James to come for the second time that night. He closed his eyes, breathing shakily.

"The cat's outta the bag now." Carlos pulled on his costume, leaving James slumped against the cupboards.

"I guess so, oh and, well done!" James smiled and let his best friend clothe himself, before getting up and sliding his jeans on.

The boys quickly washed up and left the bathroom, blushing a little bit. Kendall and Logan had obviously heard them.

"Did you have fun in there?" Kendall smirked, and let out a small chuckle as James nudged him.

Carlos smiled and grabbed James' hand, "Let's just say, I should dress up as a super-hero more often!"

**OH MY GOODNESS! That took a lot longer than expected to write that! Anyway, if anyone sees what I mean by "TRUTHS" then please send me your ideas, and I can type them up into a chapter! Okay, should come back with the next chapter in the next couple of days! Thanks for the reviews and story alerts!**

**-Amy (x)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with another chapter! YAY! Just wanted to thank the following people for reviewing/story alerting:**

_**KxJ Luver**_

_**Boyfriend CARGAN**_

_**XxMissJulietxX**_

_**BTRLoverXxX**_

_**CityIsOursCARGAN**_

_**Thereareonlythreemarauders**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

**ALSO: DID YOU GUYS SEE THE PROMO FOR BIG TIME BREAK-UP? I am so excited for it! I cried when I watched it, will Jo leave Kendall? Who knows? **

**Anyway onto the story. PLEASE REVIEW, it means a lot! **

**-Amy **

"So, who's next?" Logan was still a little uneasy about sharing the truth.

James nudged him, "You can go next Logie!"

"Uh... okay then," Logan sighed, furrowing his eyebrows in thought, "Okay. The truth is, James," James smiled and gestured for him to continue. "Well, you know when, you and Camille kissed?"

"Yeah?"

Logan shifted uncomfortably, "I wasn't mad at you, to be completely honest, I was jealous."

James' jaw dropped, Carlos let out a small giggle and Kendall just sat in shock horror. "W-what?" The 3 other boys sang out in unison.

"I was jealous, okay? I wanted to kiss you for all these years, and Camille, you kissed her and you have only known her for a few months." Logan blushed and covered his face, he basically just admitted he had feelings for James. "Look, I'm tired, can we continue with this tomorrow?" Logan stood up and made his way into the hallway.

"Logan, wait!" The sandy hair brunette bounced out of his seat and ran to the locked door of his and Logan's room. "Open the door!" James heard a low "_ugh_" noise, he knew this meant "LEAVE ME ALONE!" So he went back to the living room.

"What's up with him?" Carlos asked with a mouthful of pie.

James rolled his eyes, "He's got the shits, just leave him alone."

"But, how will we keep playing?" Kendall seemed to like this "game"

"We don't need Logan, it's fine. Let's keep going." James said.

"Maybe, you could say one next." Carlos suggested Kendall go next.

Kendall shrugged, "OK. Hmm, well... I always wanted to be a Hollywood Super Party King Of Hollywood, just James and I."

Carlos felt his relaxed hands turn to heavy fists, and his face turned bright red with anger, "_But I'm __a Hollywood Super Party King Of Hollywood with James, not Kendall..._" The Latino thought.

"I guess, I just wanted James all to myself..." Kendall brought out another platter of words that could make Carlos nearly explode.

The Hispanic teen had had enough. He tackled Kendall onto the floor, knocking the glasses on the coffee table to a shattered mess on the floor. At first Kendall thought he was messing around, but that quickly changed when Carlos delivered a right hook to the blond's cheek, turning their fun night, into a nightmare.

The boys rolled around on the floor, James sat, staring at Carlos. He never imagined him to be like that, "Carlos! Kendall! Stop now!" The tangled pair, looked up at their upset friend, "Why did you hit Kendall?" James stood and pulled Carlos off Kendall.

"Because, _I'm _the Hollywood Super Party King Of Hollywood!" Carlos looked at his toes.

"That isn't a reason! We're just telling the truth, try and hold back your anger! Logan managed not to rip your balls off when you fucked me in the bathroom!" James shouted, his face burning with rage. "I'm going to bed..." James stormed off to the bedroom.

"Sorry man." Carlos gave Kendall his hand to help him up, "We cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool!" Kendall smiled, rubbing his bruised cheek and gave Carlos a hug. "Now, let's clean this up."

Whilst the blond and the brunette cleaned the living room, James tried to settle things with Logan. He stepped into their room, slowly closing the door, trying not to wake the sleeping Logan. He was surprised he didn't wake up when Kendall and Carlos were fighting.

James came out of the bathroom to see Logan, awake. "Hey, uh, did I wake you?" He covered up his half naked body by turning around and grabbing a t-shirt out of the draw.

"No, I was actually never asleep. What happened with Carlos and Kendall?"

"Oh, you heard?" James slid under the covers. "It was just a tiny fight, Kendall wanted to be a Hollywood Super Party King Of Hollywood, and Carlos got a bit upset." He rolled onto his side, staring out the window at the soft night waves of the California beaches.

"Oh. Um, can I ask you something?" Logan lie down on his back.

"I guess." James yawned

Logan fidgeted in his sheets for a few moments, "Do you like me?"

James scrunched his face in confusion, "Of course I like you, you're my best bud!"

"No, I mean, more than a friend..."

The taller boy cleared his throat, "Yeah. And what you said before, about being jealous and you wanted to kiss me, is that true?"

"Yes. I was very jealous. I didn't punch you because, well one, you're my friend, and two, I didn't want to ruin that beautiful face of yours." Logan blushed.

James got out of his bed, and pushed it next to Logan's. "That's sweet Logie."

"What are you doing?" Logan propped himself onto his elbows.

"Sleeping with you, is that okay?" James asked.

"I guess so..."

As James lie back down next to Logan, he sat up for a moment. "Logan..." He whispered.

"Hmm."

"Sit up, and look at me." The smart boy did what he was told.

James moved his lips towards Logan's. "Can I?" Logan simply nodded and crashed their lips together. The tall boy pulled off, "Still jealous?"

"Not at all..." Logan kissed James one more time and the two lied down next to each other before James curled his legs around Logan's waist. "I love you." The brunette kissed Logan's ear.

"I love you too." The boys drifted to sleep in each others arms.

**Done. Chapter 4 should be up soon! Keep the reviews coming! Thanks...**

**-Amy (x)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four! I was REALLY happy about the reaction to the last chapter, I seriously thought I would get like one review after posting, but three? :D thanks guys! They will not be having a truth-fest in this chapter, it's just some Jagan stuff, MAYBE a Jagan SLASH in the next chapter, we'll see who wants one ;)**

**P.S: I'm very sorry that the chapter's aren't very long, this one should be fairly long though! And _KxJ Luver _you can say you love me! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else you might recognize.**

"James … James … James … JAMES!" Logan shook his sleeping friend, whispering the first few 'James'' but eventually giving up and shouting when the pretty boy wouldn't budge.

James flew his eyes opening, flipping off the bed, onto the floor. "Logan! Why did you wake me?" He was clearly pissed.

"We're going out!" Logan threw a pair of jeans and a shirt at James.

"Where and why?"

The smart boy sighed and planted a kiss on James' cheek, "It's a surprise, and because I want to."

"What if I don't want to? Now, please, let me sleep..." James slammed his face into the pillow and jokingly snored.

"That's it!" Logan took a huge run-up from the bathroom and pounced on top of James, shaking him and biting his neck.

"Ugh! Fine, I'm coming!" The tall boy climbed out of his bed, "Let me get dressed?" He smiled sweetly and shooed Logan out the door.

A good half hour later, James decided to come out. Everything about him was perfect, no wonder all the girls (and guys) wanted him! He obviously didn't wear the clothes Logan put out for him. The pretty boy stepped out in a green muscle tee, showing off his perfectly toned arms, just tight enough to stick to his abs, making them more visible. The dark blue wash denim, had tiny rips in the knees, a black studded belt holding up the skinny pants, that were so tight they didn't really need a belt, but James was one for accessories. Black Vans complimented the outfit very well, they were just a bit worn out, but that added to the look he was going for. Holy fuck and that hair... Oh God don't even get Logan started on his hair, the way it was scruffy like the smart boy had just fucked him senseless, or like he just shook it with a towel, but Logan preferred to stay perverted.

"Really?" Logan furrowed his eyebrows and ran his eyes up and down James.

"What? I look hot, I smell good..." James looked at his body.

The short boy sighed, "Fine, let's go."

"Have fun! But not too much fun..." Carlos winked, the two other boys shook their heads, smirking.

…

The boys drove down Sunset Boulevard in the Big Time Rush Mobile, top back, radio on, singing along to all the songs. "Where are we going?" James chuckled, turning the volume down just a bit.

"I told you, it's a surprise!" James moaned and threw his head back in annoyance, he was very impatient.

"Please Logie..." James did that irresistible puppy dog face, "Maybe someone will get lucky tonight if you tell me." The brunette smirked seductively.

Logan snorted, "Oh James, I'm getting lucky tonight either way! 'Cause when we get to where we're going, you are going to want me so bad..."

James tried to cover up the growing erection in his pants, but it didn't work. He loved when Logan was controlling and over-powerful, and Logan loved when James was submissive. They were perfect for each other.

"Someone's a bit excited..." Logan giggled eyeballing the hard-to-not-notice erection in James' skinny jeans. The pretty boy blushed.

"Well, we're here!" They pulled into the parking lot and once they found a spot they stepped out of the car. James pulled the sunglasses of his face, looking around, a disappointed look arising to his face when he saw they were at the … Market.

"The Market?" James trailed behind the speeding Logan.

"Yes! Remember, we used to come here all the time before Big Time Rush started?" Logan turned around to wait for James to catch up.

"Yeah I do, but why are we here? I mean I used to love this place, but now it smells like old people, chickens, and cow shit." James took in the horrifying smells and made a face of disgust.

As they made their way inside, Logan finally answered. "We're here to get some things for where I'm actually taking you today," Logan smiled. "And those smells have always been here, it's just that when you're nine, those smells aren't as disgusting as girls..."

James gasped, "Oh yeah, girls had cooties back then, now I get more ass than a toilet seat..."

The two laughed, "But you're not going to get _my_ ass if you keep making stupid jokes like that!" Logan picked up a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries and handed the woman selling them five dollars.

"Hey, they're my favorite." They walked over to the stall selling various fruits.

"I know, that's why I'm getting them." Logan liked having James follow him around like this, it reminded him of old times, when the boys were in Scouts and James and Logan got lost in the forest, luckily the smart boy pulled through and they found their way out. But back then it was Hortence, not Logan.

…

They finally left the Market, James breathed a huge sigh when they got in the car, "Were you holding your breath for that long?" James shook his head, looking into the side mirror, fixing his hair just a bit, the wind was going to mess it up anyway, but James didn't care, he was with the boy he loved, that's all that mattered at the time.

"Okay Logan where are we going with chocolate covered strawberries, a bottle of tequila and this picnic rug?" James looked around, it was getting darker, the moon was just showing out of the one cloud hanging in the sky.

Suddenly the car stopped in the middle of a field. Logan leaned into James and kissed him lightly on the lips, "We're going on a picnic." James looked confused.

"But it's dark, how are supposed to picnic like this?"

They got out of the car and placed the picnic rug on the grass. Logan sat down and pat his hand on the spot next to him, "Come sit with me..." James walked over to Logan and sat.

"This is perfect." James captured Logan in a heated kiss under the stars.

**Okay, I want you guys to review with what you think should happen next. I wrote all this and then got a block! :( And I was watching Big Time Sneakers while writing this, so I just thought I'd stop there cause of all the Jagan going on in the episode. ;)**

**Please review! **

**-Amy (x)**


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all, I am so sorry for the delay in updates! I've been having a really busy few weeks, but I'm on vacation now, so I can update sooner! Second of all, I'm hoping this chapter can be longer than all the others, because I feel like I owe you guys a much longer chapter because of my huge delay! And finally, enjoy it and please review! :)**

**-Amy (x)**

It wasn't all the time that you found yourself practically mauling your best friends face off, but James liked it. He and Logan had been making out for almost an hour, Logan was surprised James didn't rip his clothes off and fuck the smart boy to death. Their lips never parted, not even to catch a breath.

When they finally pulled apart, the pair caught their breath. "That was nice," Logan panted

"Always is." James chuckled and lay back down.

"It's a really beautiful night," Logan sighed, placing his arms behind his head.

"And I'm with a beautiful boy." The pretty boy smiled, lifting his head and placing it on Logan's chest.

It was silent for a few moments, before Logan broke it, "Do you ever wonder, what we would be doing if we hadn't fucked up, with that party?"

"Yeah, I guess. Sometimes I really regret this whole party life, especially the morning after when you wake up naked, a pounding headache and some slut's sleeping next to you," James blabbed, "It's like, have you ever made a mistake, and it's gotten you in a lot of trouble, but you do nothing to fix it?"

Logan looked up at the starry sky, "Um, sort of."

"What do you mean, sort of?"

"Most of the things I do in my life, I regret."

"What? Why, Logan, you have the perfect life!" James was truly confused, Logan _did _have everything James could only wish for, he was good at everything.

"No, I don't. And what I'm about to tell you might just prove it." Logan was choked up, he didn't want to tell James this, but something inside him was telling him to.

"Tell me, I won't tell _anybody_. I promise." James felt Logan's hand ruffle his sandy locks and smiled.

"Okay. Uh, Mercedes is pregnant,"

James cocked an eyebrow, "So... Not like you got her-"

"James, I knocked her up!" Logan cut James off, a hint of anger in his voice.

James never expected Logan to be like this, Logan never stuffed up! If anyone would have knocked Mercedes up it would have been James, "Wh-When?" The pretty boy was confused, it was all too much for that small brain to handle.

"Remember that party?" Logan sat up and pushed James' head down onto his lap.

James chuckled, "You're going to have to be a little more specific, I've had my fair share of parties!"

The smart boy smiled. "I don't know, three or four weeks ago."

For someone who had just found out their boyfriend was going to be a father, James was surprisingly supportive of Logan, "When did you find out?"

"Yesterday, but she can still get an abortion, so we still have some time to sort things out. I'm meeting with her next week, do you want to come with?" Logan offered, knowing James would accept.

"No," Logan's face fell and James sat up, "No to everything, Logan, no to you letting her get an abortion, because to me that's just wrong! No to going with you to meet her and I can't believe I'm about to say this, but no to having sex with you tonight! Geez, Logan and I thought I fucked up, but you..."

Logan was shocked, James had all of this bottled up anger and he decided to let it out on him. The tall boy stood up, and walked over to the car. When James got to the car he slammed the door and put the key in the ignition, turned it and didn't even wait for Logan.

"James! James, don't leave! Please, drive me home! We don't have to talk!" Logan was running. Chasing after the car, he tripped on a loose rock. "Shit." He placed his hands on his sore forehead, and caught blood in them. Looking around, he couldn't see the car anywhere, James was gone. "Now what the fuck am I supposed to do?" The smart boy reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, dialing Kendall.

-What's up?- Kendall answered.

"Well, I'm kind of stuck. James ditched me, and now I'm bleeding and I don't know what to do and I'm really scared, please help me Kendall it's getting really dark and-" Logan was panicking.

-Logan! It's fine, just tell me where you are and I'll come pick you up.- Kendall always knew what to do in terrible situations.

"Um, that's the thing, I don't know where I am exactly." Logan looked for any signs of life, when in the distance he saw a sign, "Oh, wait, I know! I'm in this field about 20 miles south of the Palmwood's!"

-Okay, I'll be there in 10 minutes. Wait, why did James ditch you?-

"Oh, we had a tiny fight, but I'll tell you in the car, see you in 10! Bye Kendall..." Logan hung up the phone and sat back down on the rocky road.

...

Soon enough a pair of headlights was coming from the horizon, Logan stood up and got in the car, greeting Kendall. "Hey, man, thanks for coming to pick me up." The smart boy pulled his seat belt on.

"Nah, it's really nothing," The blond hit the gas, and the boys headed home.

The silence was almost deafening, Logan was staring out the window, trying not to make any sudden eye contact with Kendall. Why did a simple car ride, have to be so damn awkward? Because Kendall and Logan went out for weeks, it was all over the tabloids and they instantly became the hottest couple in Hollywood. That was until Kendall decided to dump Logan's snow-white ass in front of everyone.

Logan cleared his throat, "Uh, thanks again."

"Don't mention it," Kendall beeped the horn at the car in front. "So, why did James ditch you?"

"Oh, well I told him that, I got Mercedes pregnant."

Kendall scoffed, "Did you?"

"Yes." Logan whispered under his breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." Kendall teased.

"I said, yes." Logan raised his voice a little.

"I can't hear you, Logie bear!"

Logan hated when Kendall did this, and he knew that all he wanted was to hear Logan scream, so, the smart boy gave him what he wanted, "YES! FUCKING YES, KENDALL!"

"Oh, so you _did_ get Mercedes pregnant! Well fucking done." Kendall laughed sarcastically and threw his free hand to the back of Logan's head, giving him a slap.

"What the fuck was that for?" Logan rubbed the back of his head.

The blond laughed, "I'll tell you what that was for, you got Mercedes pregnant, and you know what Griffin is going to do about this when he finds out? He's going to hunt you down, blow your fucking brains out, sever your head and hang it above his mantlepiece like one of those deer heads!"

Logan swallowed hard and looked out the window, "I guess, I did fuck up this time."

"Yeah, real bad, Logan!"

…

They arrived back at the almost deserted apartment block, Logan's head was still covered in dried up blood, and Kendall was still pissed off at Logan.

Walking into their apartment, James sat on the couch, with the TV on some porn channel. "Thanks for taking me home, James." Logan said with sarcasm evident in his voice.

James just glared at him with that 'bitch-please-I'm-fucking-fabulous' look and motioned his big brown eyes back to the TV.

"I'm going to sleep in the spare room tonight, James, you have the room all to yourself, bitch." Logan spun round on his heels and walked down to the room, a smirk upon his gentle face.

"Excuse me, Logan, but I'm pretty sure you just called me a bitch?" James stood with his arms folded.

The brunette turned, "Yes, I did. You got a problem, bitch?"

James' eyes widened and he walked sexily over to Logan, when their faces were inches apart, James spoke, "I do have a problem, because I'm not the bitch in this conversation, you are."

"You're going to regret that when I have you pinned under me, screaming my name, begging me for more, because you are the bitch." Logan crashed their lips together and James struggled to beat the smart boy and prove him wrong, but it wasn't going to work.

When Logan pulled away, he smiled and winked at his friend, "Goodnight, bitch."

James smiled and turned back to his room. Yep he was definitely the bitch!

**Chapter 5 done! Well please tell me what you think, reviews are _always_ appreciated and they mean a lot to me! Next chapter you can expect some slash and maybe some more of this "bitch" nonsense! Anyway, please review and I will be back soon with another chapter!**

**-Amy (x)**


End file.
